Distributed, web-based services are typically called cloud services, and they provide shared resources, services, software and information on demand. These cloud services are typically distributed among a plurality of servers, clusters of servers, and/or datacenters comprising clusters. Users access the cloud services by accessing the Internet, and authenticating themselves to the particular service. Cloud services often need to scale to hundreds of millions of users, and billions of resources, which are typically partitioned into scale units that are capable of allowing efficient access to those resources (e.g., in datacenters, and/or clusters).
For most cloud services, a tiered approach is developed with resources spread over multiple partitioned databases installed in multiple datacenters. Efficient algorithms and addressing schemes have been developed for users to locate resources. When a user wishes to utilize a cloud service, they often authenticate to the service, such as by using a shared secret (e.g., username and password combination, or cryptographic keys, etc.). Further, the user is typically authorized to use particular services for a particular amount of time, and the authorization information can be accessed by the service to identify whether the user can utilize the resource of interest.